Dangerous Questions
by jedichic98
Summary: Just a little story idea that wouldn't leave me alone. I will write more of these clone cadet stories or simply one shots of what I would have liked to see in the clone wars. First attempt so tell me what you think. Rated T for a slight dreary theme.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. It swelled around CT-7567, his eyes felt heavy but sleep eluded him. _Where is Quark Squad?_ He wondered to himself. They had failed the last test and they have yet to come back from wherever Nala Se had taken them. There were stories of course—in a clone army they're a given—about what had happened to them. Some suggest that they were sent to another planet, others said they were going to be used as spare parts for other clones…and most say that they were… _decommissioned_. Deemed unfit for battle and…

Well, he didn't actually know—no one had ever told them. All anyone here knows: is that when a clone is _decommissioned_ they disappear and never come back. And their empty bunks are filled with members from the next batch. That hasn't happened yet. He _knew_ their bunks were still empty, showcasing their absence. Whenever CT-7567 thinks about it, he gets a tight feeling of apprehension in his stomach and his eyes burn with fear. _"It's best to put this whole ordeal behind you."_ the Kaminoans said. Easier said than done. How can he just forget this, and how could his brothers sleep tonight?

 _You're never going to get any sleep until you know the truth._ He told himself. So young cadet of three (biologically six), CT-7567 snuck out of the barracks to find the one man who should have the truth, whatever the truth might be.

The hallways were dark; everyone was already asleep at this point, which made him hesitate in his walk. Maybe Master Chief was asleep too, maybe he would be angry to be woken up, and maybe CT-7567 would be deemed defective and would disappear too. Looking up, he realized that in his musings he had ended up in front of his door. Before he had a chance to debate whether or not he should knock, the door slid open revealing Master Chief in his armor.

Jango Fett. The clone template, the original: standing in shining blue and silver armor with his helmet in his hands, revealing his scar on the left side. He looks down and stops in his tracks when he sees the cadet. There wasn't any anger in his gaze, just surprise: he obviously didn't expect to see a clone tonight. CT-7567's heart threatened to pound it's way out of his chest. Jango's gaze softened when he recovered from his initial shock.

"You're up awfully late cadet." His voice was low and gruff and yet…soft. Somehow this gave 7567 the strength to speak—hoping his voice didn't sound shaky.

"Yes sir. But is it true what they're saying…about Quark Squad?"

A look of sorrow passed over Jango's face as he nodded, "Yes lad…it's true."

The word _decommissioned_ echoed in his mind and 7567 felt his eyes burn. He looked down so he wouldn't see Jango's face,

"But what's going to happen?" He forced himself to look Fett in the eye, "What about my brothers? What will become of them?" He finished softly, as fear grasped his throat.

Jango closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, CT-7567 saw a deep sorrow within the eyes that were so much like his own. Jango sighed and spoke softly, "Let me take you back son." He held his helmet under one arm and put his free hand on the cadet's shoulder. The grip wasn't harsh as he had expected, it was strong yet light. It almost felt…affectionate. It was the same gesture he's seen Jango use on Boba. To be gifted with the same gesture sent a feeling of warmth through 7567. When he walked to the door of the barracks he turned around to see Jango offer him a small sad smile. CT-7567 didn't know how to respond so he nodded back before the door softly closed.


	2. Chapter 2

CT-2224 walked into the painfully bright room where Lama Su and Nala Se were waiting. He kept a stoic face, even though his heart was pounding. Four other clone cadets of his age at three (biologically six) walked in behind him. He didn't know any of them, _They must be from other squads_. He thought. All five of them stood in formation in their matching blue uniforms.

Lama Su stepped forward and spoke in an eerily calm voice, "Cadets," He started, "You five have been exclusively chosen for intensive elite training designed to mold you into leaders." His-impossible-to-read eyes scanned them, "It's a high privilege. I'm certain you won't fail to understand the standards you will be accounted for."

The clone that stood next to him—the one with the very serious face—tensed up at the Prime Minister's words. 2224 understood, the expectations were high and he would do his best to meet them. The Prime Minister spoke up again,

"You will be assigned to the same group of bunks, Nala Se will lead to them. There, you will await your new trainer. That is all."

The five saluted and turned to follow Nala Se in formation. He heard the clones that now stood in front of him, whisper to each other.

"Do you think we'll get to meet Master Chief?"

"I can't wait to show those training courses who's boss."

"What? I'm _way_ faster than you."

2224 frowned at his brothers' childish chatter, "Secure the loose talk." He whispered to them. The one next to him just frowned but remained silent. They walked until they re-entered the barracks. Nala Se assigned them each their own bunk, and CT-2224 was placed right below the serious' one. She left them to "settle in" even though they didn't have anything to "settle".

The clones looked around and introduced themselves. 4589 had a joking smile on his face and said that they would, "all learn to love me." 2965 had a shy expression and just said he was happy to be chosen for this opportunity. 8432 just looked at them dead on, "I don't care what you guys do, but _I'm_ gonna be an _ARC_ trooper."

2224 introduced himself and said "I'm sure we'll all excel. Why else would they have chosen us?" He looked to the one who had already perched himself on his bunk, "What about you?"

He looked up with a light surprised expression, as if he hadn't expected to be acknowledged. His relaxed a fraction and spoke in a terse no nonsense voice,"CT-7567."

8432 crossed his arms, "Are you a good shot?" 7567 seemed to think it over before answering, "I will be." And with _that_ for them to mull over he laid down on the bunk and stared at the ceiling.

2224 didn't know what to make of him: maybe he was secretly shy? Maybe he just didn't have a lot to say. At the moment 2224 can only _hope_ he'll be useful on the actual courses.

"I see you boys are starting to settle in."

The voice made them turn around to see _him_. Jango Fett himself, wearing his trademark armor. The four of them stood at attention immediately but 7567 didn't even seem to _notice_. 2224 didn't want Master Chief to mad at them so soon so he leaned backwards and whispered, " _7567_ " through gritted teeth.

The young cadet looked up with widened eyes when he realized who was there. He quickly scrambled the ladder and saluted Master Chief—ears looking a little red.

"Apologies Master Chief. My…mind was elsewhere." He looked down at his boots, a deep frown apparent on his face. They all looked up in surprise when Fett chuckled,

"I can see that." His eyes narrowed a bit, "Are you the one who came to my quarters a few nights ago?"

 _What?!_ 2224 thought to himself. In order to do that without being punished, he would have had to break curfew. But no…surely a _clone_ would never—

CT-7567 nodded at Jango's question, still looking at the floor. Jango spoke again with…relief, "Ah good. I was wondering if they'd considered my request to include you in the Elite Training." He looked to others, "I have high hopes for everyone single one of you. But it's not going to be easy. Just get that in you lads' heads before you start complaining. From now on you will be known as Turret Squad. Get some rest. We start bright and early tomorrow." He gave them a salute, which they returned and walked, out of the barracks. As soon as he was out of earshot, 2224 turned to 7567,

"What were you thinking? Breaking curfew like that?" 7567 didn't answer and instead went back up to his bunk. 2224 wasn't going to just let that… _maverick_ commit serious offences and _not_ give a solid reason. He climbed up the ladder only to be welcomed by his brother's stubborn turned back.

"Why?" He insisted.

"Give it a rest."

"No."

"You're going to break curfew."

"I can wait."

2224 almost let go of the ladder when he was met with 7567's burning gaze, his voice lowered to a point that felt…dangerous, "I couldn't sleep."

Had this been anyone else, 2224 would have given him an earful for giving that kind of excuse but something in his brother's gaze made him stop. There was fire in those eyes, and hidden beneath…sadness. With nothing to left to say, 2224 simply nodded with a quiet, "Okay." 7567 turned his back again and 2224 slid down to his bunk. Settled in he wondered what haunted his brother's mind, though he was certain he would never tell him. _Master Chief was right_ , he thought as he drifted to sleep, _this isn't going to be easy._


	3. Chapter 3

_A few weeks later_

" _Success_!" The computer announced as the last target—the remains anyway—fell to the ground. CT-7567 couldn't help that feeling of satisfaction that passed over him. No _reconditioning_ for him. In a few weeks he was tied for being the best on the shooting range.

Tied with CT-2224.

He could feel 2224 watching him from the sidelines. In his peripheral vision his fellow squad mate has his arms crossed, standing perfectly still. 7567 walked back to his position with the others. 2224, standing next to him, glanced at him with an unreadable expression. 7567 didn't know how to react. His mind drifted to the first exchange they'd had: about "breaking curfew", _why does he care so much?_ This cadet didn't understand how he had felt that night—he couldn't. So what point was there explaining? _I don't have to explain myself to him._ He wasn't going to let this little "by-the-book" soldier rattle him. So 7567 stared back.

Jango clapped his hands, and all of them looked up at him.

"There's definitely been improvement. Good job boys." He laughed lightly under his breath, "I think there's a bit of competition for the top slot." He looked at the two in the front row. "Just make sure it stays on the training ground. Understood?"

They nodded silently. "Alright. Proceed to the mess hall. Then report to the barracks until I retrieve you. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" They chorused then proceeded to the mess hall. In the hallway, 2224 leaned over and spoke in a hushed tone,

"I must admit that you're use of the dual blasters is…impressive." He glanced his way, "for stationary targets. Your… _technique_ might not be so effective against real enemies."

 _Okay…I don't know who you think you are to tell me—_ "Thanks, but I can take care myself."

"Just…an observation."

7567 wanted to tell him "keep your observations to yourself" but such a response would only encourage further discussion, and he had _no_ interest in continuing this conversation. He only looked ahead and when they entered the mess hall and received their food he sat quietly, never looking up from his tray.

2224 hadn't meant any offense he was simply stating facts. CT-7567's method seemed…aggressive. Therefore he was unbalanced, which could lead to making him a liability on the battlefield. They can't have an officer just charging in guns blazing.

And yet…there was that look in his eyes. The same one from before: full of anger and frightening determination. Almost as if his demons were the targets and shooting them down will free him. To his fellow squad mate this was obviously more than just practice. _Why?_ 2224 wondered to himself, _What do you have to prove?_

Not wanting to embarrass him, 2224 didn't ask that in front of the others. Instead he kept his head low, and focused on the tray in front of him. Though he couldn't help his wandering thoughts. Something happened… _something_ _horrible_.

 _I want to understand, what could've happened to make him so angry?_

CT-2224 suddenly got an idea: he moved his hand slightly and dropped his fork, leaned over to 7567 and whispered, "Oops! I seemed to have dropped my fork—and I'm too embarrassed to go up there, do you think you can get me another one brother?"

He was met with a skeptical glance and a raised eyebrow, but nonetheless his request was heard. Once 7567 was out of earshot, he looked to the others. 4589 laughed, "I hope you have a better grip on the blasters—"

"Listen. Do any of you three know anything about him?"

8432 just scowled, "How can we, he never says a word. I mean what? Does he think we're not worth talking to?"

4589 smiled at 8432, "well…maybe you aren't."

"Maybe he's just shy." 2965 chimed in.

" _Maybe_ …he's just trying to impress Master Chief. You saw how hard he was going at those targets, you'd think they'd murdered someone he loved."

2965 looked down, "Yeah…I'm scared to think what he'd do to a _real_ enemy."

Before 2224 could ask further, 7567 came back with a fork in hand. He handed it him with an annoyed look, "Try to have a better grip with your blaster."

4569 laughed and 2224's scowling at his direction only made him laugh harder.

"I told you."

Dressed in their sleep fatigues, the five made their way to the barracks. 2224 looked over to 7567 putting his things in his locker next to his. The others were already in their bunks so they had some privacy. He cleared his throat to get his attention.

"You okay?" He started.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You have to agree you got a little… _intense_ at target practice." He wasn't answered immediately, 7567 shut his locker a _little_ too harshly.

"Isn't the point to shoot the targets down?

"Of course—"

"Didn't I take them all down?"

"Well…yes but—"

"What's there to talk about?"

 _Tread carefully_ , "We're brothers right?" He started again

"Well _that_ explains why we look alike."

2224 fought his frustration as he watched 7567 walk away to climb to his bunk. Thus ending the conversation short. _I'm just trying to help. Why does he have to be so—?_

He slammed his locker hard, and took a few moments to calm down. A soft shuffling made him turn his head to see 99 peering behind a wall. The deformed clone sat down on one of the benches. "You know...there are clones trying to sleep."

"Sorry 99." He turned to go to his bunk, when 99's voice stopped him, using the name he called him.

"You can't make him talk… _Cody_ he has to want to."

"But why doesn't he want to?"

99 stroke his chin in thought, "Well…after losing those close to him, I can imagine it's hard to let _anyone_ in."

"Who did he lose?"

99 looked guilty for a moment as if he had revealed a big secret, "He was once part of Quark squad. One day, a test…took a bad turn. He was the only one who passed. The others…his friends—his _brothers_ …were not so fortunate."

2224 walked closer to him, "Can you tell me…what happened to the others? Why was 7567 allowed to be trained as an elite? Why is being the best so important to him—?"

99 raised a hand to silence him, " _Cody_ …if you are to help him…it has to come from him. He has to be the one to tell you, _he_ has to cross that line."

" _Even_ if that ever happens, I don't think he even wants me around."

"You're his brother _Cody_ , he may not want you with him…but you need to be there _for_ him."

With a nod goodbye, 2224 walked back to climb to his bunk. 99's words resonating in his head, he silently vowed to the bunk above him,

 _You can't brush me off that easily. You're not the only one who's stubborn._


	4. Chapter 4

_A few months later_

 _CT-7567 was strapped to a table under an unbearably bright light. There were shadows surrounding him, looming over him. He felt nauseous with fear and his head felt like led. A cool voice spoke in an emotionless tone,_

" _CT-7567, you have been deemed failed model, defective and you will be decommissioned immediately."_

 _What?! No! He was still useful, he could still fight. He tried to voice this, but the words were trapped in his throat._

"Brother?"

 _The voice was distant, concerned. 7567 tried to answer it but no sound was coming out._

"Brother wake up!"

 _His skin was cold, he couldn't scream. This was the end. He was defective…_

" _Brother!_ "

CT-7567 jerked awake to see 2224's concerned face. He felt the sweat beading on his forehead, it seemed the nightmare remained, tugging at the corners of his mind. 7567 ran his fingers across his eyes and frowned at the moisture that was on his fingertips.

"Are you okay?"

The question held only sincerity, no scrutiny or skepticism. It gave him the strength to nod his head once, though he couldn't bear to face his brother's gaze.

"Do I…have to take you to the infirmary?"

 _If the Kaninoans knew I was having nightmares…_

" _No!_ " He said a little too loudly, he took a deep breath before continuing,

"Sorry I woke you." 7567 raised his head to look 2224 in the eye, "I'm fine."

He turned his back _hoping_ his brother would get the hint. But he could still feel the weight behind him where 2224 sat on his bunk. When 7567 closed his eyes he could still hear the word _defective_ in his ears. Defective, just like his brothers were called. Tears threatened to resume. _Please_ , he silently pleaded to his brother, _please leave me alone._

"Hey, let's go for a walk."

 _What?_ He turned to face 2224 in disbelief, "Wouldn't we be breaking curfew?"

"Yep. I'm taking a page from your book." His teasing smile, managed to slightly melt 7567's resolve.

"Aren't you worried we'll get in trouble 2224?" There was no way this little perfect trooper was willing to break the rules. _Especially for me._

He was met with a nonchalant shrug, "Just a short walk. We can talk without bothering the others." He smiled warmly, "And call me Cody."

 _You're not going to get sleep either way_ He reasoned with himself, "Alright…Cody." He climbed down the ladder and landed silently behind him. They walked slowly out of the barracks into the empty hallway. The silence that followed occupied 7567's thoughts. This… _Cody_ was a strange cadet. He tended to follow the procedures during the obstacle courses and would _kindly_ let CT-7567 know when he didn't. And yet when 7567 had missed a mark and failed to complete the course, Cody… _defended_ him and was even willing to take part of the blame.

7567 yelled at him that day. Once they were alone, he cornered Cody to tell him how he "didn't need a guardian" and how _Cody_ "should be more mindful of his own tactics instead of criticizing his." Only Cody didn't yell back. He simply took it in silence and told him to be more careful next time.

"So…what was it?"

The question shook 7567 out of his reverie, he looked over to Cody in question,

"You're dream—nightmare I should say. What was it?"

The question was innocent enough but…"I…don't feel like talking about it."

Cody shrugged, "That's fair." They walked in silence a little longer before a sound was heard. Walking in their direction. Cody paled at the realization, "Someone's coming." He grabbed 7567 by the shoulders. " We could get in so much trouble for this."

He couldn't fight the amused smile, _ah there he is_ "I was wondering when it would hit—"

"You think this is funny?" Cody let go. 7567 put his hands up,

"Relax," He chewed his lip in thought: it was too far to run back to the barracks before they were spotted, and Jango was too far away, _I'm not sure he'd hide fugitives anyway._ Cody looked scared half-to death. _Maybe…_

"Follow me." He ran a few feet to a corner with Cody right behind him. He peered over the corner to see that the person was getting closer. He turned to Cody and pointed to a room at the end of a hallway. Whispering, " _Run!"_ They ran as quietly as they could and snuck inside the armory. The room was dark and spacious, perfect for the little two criminals. 7567 mused.

He not-so-gently shoved Cody down behind a crate in the back. They heard the door open and soft footsteps approaching. He put his finger to his lip in a universal sign to _shut up_. Thankfully Cody understood and returned the gesture. The held their breath until the footsteps disappeared and the door silently shut.

 _I can't believe that worked._ He looked over to Cody and couldn't contain the laughter that overtook him, even though there was really nothing funny about it. The laughter overtook them both at the sheer relief of "we're still off the hook" They covered their mouths with their hands to make sure they couldn't be heard. They leaned against the wall until the fit of laughter passed.

"I can't believe we did that." Cody exclaimed, "How did you know this was here?"

"Well all the rooms around here, I had a feeling at least _one_ of them was empty."

"You mean you guessed."

He smiled, "It was a pretty good one don't you think?"

A small smile tugged at Cody's mouth, "You got lucky Rex ol'boy."

"What'd you call me?" 7567 chuckled. Cody looked over and smiled,

"Rex. Do you not like that name?" Cody shrugged, "7567 seems too…droid like for someone like you."

"Rex." He tested the sound, _not bad_ , "I guess I could get used to it" He and Cody enjoyed the silence until Cody broke it.

"You know…I'm not a Kaminoan. I don't believe for a second that missing your brothers is a _crime_." 7567—Rex looked at him in surprise. "We're all in this together right?"

Rex nodded in silence.

"I know we're suppose to be these perfect soldiers and some of us feel that we're bound to maintain that image…even if we're hurting. And if that's you," Cody smile warmly, "Well…I'm a really good listener."

Rex felt a warm light inside him, a beacon of hope in the shadows of his fear. He briefly considered pouring everything out—right then and there. Briefly. He could only see compassion and sincerity in Cody. But the words never made to his throat. _If you saw how broken I really was…would you still be here?_

Still…he _had_ offered. Offered to break the rules so he could have someone to talk to, offered to face his demons with him. He wanted to open up to Cody. But tonight with the nightmare fresh in his mind…

"Thank you but…I don't think I want to talk right now…I can't talk about it now."

Cody nodded with a solemn look, "I can understand that." His soft smile returned, "We should head back."

Once back in their own bunks, Rex felt himself drift off when he heard Cody's voice, "In the meantime, I'll just have to keep an eye on you. Don't want one of your 'lucky guesses' getting you killed."

The teasing tone reminded Rex of when 4589 would tease 8432. Of course they were friends. _Does that mean Cody and I are friends? Is that how easy it can happen?_

 _Wow._

 _A/N I tried to go a little more lighthearted with this one, while still maintaining the plot (if you can even call it that) Rex is starting to open up—but he' s still learning. I would love to hear what you guys think._


	5. Chapter 5

_6 months later_

Cody and Rex walked into the barracks chatting about the last training session.

"So…the jumping behind the droid line, drawing the enemies fire was…intentional?" Cody teased.

"Obviously." Rex dismissed.

"You were just struck with the _brilliant_ insight to have the droids focus _all_ their attention on you?" Cody opened his locker to dispose of his equipment, Rex followed suit beside him.

"Which _allowed_ you guys to attack them from behind, thus making it easier for me to get the flag." Rex had that crazy/smug smile that Cody has gotten to know _too_ _well_ these past few months. He rolled his right shoulder with a slight grimace before rushing to the ladder to ascend.

"You left out, _get clipped on your right shoulder_ , because you had a platoon's worth of droids _firing_ at you." Cody retorted following him up the ladder. Rex sat down at Cody's bunk and scooted over to offer him room.

"A flesh wound at _best_ —honestly you're more worried than the medical droid." Rex rolled his shoulder in demonstration, "Somehow…I'll make it through the night."

Cody wanted to say more—but he knew better now not to push. So he settled for rolling his eyes. Which in turn seemed to make Rex's smile widen.

"Maybe Cody has a point." 2965 chimed in from his bunk, "You _did_ go against the plan."

4589 laughed, "Yeah, did you forget the formation?"

"You mean the full frontal assault?" Rex challenged, "With a full platoon of droids, we were outgunned. So I… _assessed_ that the plan needed to be altered" He shrugged, "I call it _tactical_ _improvisation_."

"Now just to clarify," Cody interjected with a mocking glance, "That's Rex's way of admitting he made it up on the spot." He nudged Rex's side. The others laughed and even Rex held a grin of good humor.

"Of course such insubordination is a joke only in these circumstances."

They all looked down to CT-1010 or Fox as his squad mates called him. He was standing with his arms crossed and his nose held high. "You wouldn't be laughing if this was a _real_ battlefield."

"I'm sure we'd _all_ act a little differently on the battlefield Fox." Cody reasoned, "Rex just felt the plan put us in danger _needlessly_. He wanted to find a better solution."

"Yeah," Rex agreed, "This way, I was the only one at risk."

"Couldn't succumb to authority," Fox looked over to the others, "I'd hate to say it—but that is a common trait among… _defective_ clones."

Cody put his hand on Rex's shoulder to stop him from doing something he'd regret. He knew that look: cold _unadulterated_ anger. He tightened his grip, desperately hoping his brother got the message: D _on't…I'll handle this_.

"Master Chief taught us that a good leader knows how to… _adapt_ to the situation." Cody made sure to keep his voice calm, "No one here is defective."

"Think so? Perhaps I know more about your _friend_ than you do."

Rex managed to slide down the ladder to stand in front of Fox, much to Cody's apprehension. His clenched fists were held stiffly at his sides.

"I am _not_ defective."

"That's hard to believe given your… _background_."

"My brothers were _not_ defective—you _hear_ me?"

"If _I_ was a Kaminoan… _I_ wouldn't want a bad batch—"

Rex punched him square in the jaw, causing Fox to stumble backwards holding his face. Rex punched him again in the stomach and pushed him to the ground. Cody rushed down yelling "Stop! Rex Stop this!"

But he didn't stop.

The onslaught continued and their pleas appeared to go unheard. Blood could be seen on Fox's face, breaking the last of Cody's reservation. He reached over and grabbed Rex's forearms, who then tried to jerk his way out of Cody's grip. Cody didn't loosen his grip,

"Rex please stop! What are you doing?"

Rex suddenly stopped as if waking from a dream and looked down as if noticing the blood for the first time. He backed away in horror, chanting under his breath, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." His voice broke and he ran away. Cody ran after him, ignoring everyone's plea to "just leave him be." He had a good feeling where he was hiding.

Sure enough he made it to the armory walking in the dark. He saw Rex huddled in a corner with his back to Cody. He didn't look up when Cody crouched behind him.

"Rex?"

"Go away. I'm broken and you shouldn't be around me."

"What? That's ridiculous. Look…I understand—"

"No you don't. You say…I know you want—" His voice broke in a sob, "But you can't."

Cody sat next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Rex didn't push him away, which gave him strength to continue.

"I do…I know what happened to Quark Squad…what they meant to you."

Rex lifted his head slightly, "They did _nothing_ to deserve that, _nothing_ to earn that. When Fox said those things, something inside me…snapped." He took a shaky breath, "They were my batchers. If _they_ weren't deemed worthy to live…what chance does a lost, _defective_ clone like me have?"

For the longest time, they sat in silence. Cody was at a lost for words. What _could_ he say to ease his pain that wouldn't sound empty? Any words of comfort sounded hollow in his head, he couldn't promise the same thing wouldn't happen to him. He can't assure that his brothers met a peaceful end. All he had to offer this scarred soul was the truth. A truth he believed without a _shadow_ of a doubt. He wrapped his arms around Rex's now fragile form, and spoke the truth with as much conviction he could muster. "You are _not_ defective."

And he held Rex as he wept.

 _A/N Note to self, don't write heart-wrenching scene while listening to "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace. Now I need a hug from Cody._


	6. Chapter 6

_The next day_

The training was…surprisingly normal. No one had brought up Rex's outburst— _Who am I kidding? I mauled the kid_ —not even Fox. Of coursed the others explained that they convinced him to "keep his mouth shut" And that they would as well. _It's amazing how easily they can seem to push things out of their minds…of course they didn't seem to have a problem when_ —

 _No!_ He wasn't going to let his mind drift there again. If this ordeal with Fox had taught him anything—as it haunted his dreams last night—was that he wasn't stable when he let those thoughts take control. Or even take form. He wouldn't allow himself to forget— _I wouldn't forgive myself if I did_ —but he couldn't let this incident be repeated. Cody was surprisingly understanding about the whole thing—but there was no point testing his patience.

Speaking of Cody, he was making his way over as the last course was completed. Rex felt his cheeks grow red with shame. He felt no small amount of gratitude for Cody's comfort and friendship, but he couldn't help feel the slight pang of guilt at the sight of his brother. _You shouldn't have to worry about me._

"Hey. You okay?"

"For the hundredth time Cody, _yes_." Rex let some of his frustration show. He didn't need special protection. And he _certainly_ didn't need his brother checking on him. Every. Chance. He. Got.

"It's just that your fighting today was almost… _normal_." His teasing grin eased some of Rex's frustration "You can understand the concern." Rex couldn't resist the bait.

" _Hey_ I'm not the one who—"

" _Not_ that I don't enjoy the show boys," Jango interjected, "But I'm afraid I'll have to steal Rex for a moment." The two fell silent at the unexpected request, panic threatened to possess them both—if Master Chief was asking for Rex _right_ after—

"Don't worry." He got down to their level, "I just want to talk to you." His tone suggested he _knew_ about Fox. But his assurance was a welcomed comfort to the two.

"Of course sir." Cody finally spoke, all polished and proper, "I'll retire to my quarters with the others."

"I won't keep him long." Jango said in farewell. Rex only nodded to Cody in silence.

Once Cody was gone, Jango stood back to full height. He sat on a nearby crate and motioned to Rex, whose legs suddenly felt like led. "Well don't just stand there. Come here, pull up a crate."

Rex, not having any clue as to what was going to happen, managed to somehow get his legs to work. He sat on the one next to him, and proceeded to stare at his knees in silence. Fear gripped his throat and he wondered if he'd have the ability of speech once the conversation starts. Jango stared ahead, chewing on his lip in silence. He seemed to be collected his thoughts for some time, until he nodded to the space in front of him.

"Boba's been speaking full sentences lately."

 _That_ was unexpected. "Well that's…good."

"Of course his _vocabulary_ still needs work but…can't really ask for more from a three-year-old."

"No you can't."

Silence followed for a while. Rex really had _no_ idea how to proceed. _Do_ _I bring it up_? _Is he waiting for me to confess?_ Was he being casual to make Rex sweat?

Jango glanced his way for a few moments before giving a defeated sigh, "I'm running out of small talk kid—it's coming up soon." Rex knew _immediately_ what he was referring to.

"I got into a fight." He whispered.

"I heard." He offered him a gentle smile, which morphed into concern, "What happened?"

"I…I don't know," Rex looked at his hands in his lap, "He just said these horrible things and…" He gulped as he recalled Fox's bloody face, "Something… _snapped_."

Jango sat in silence for a while before nodding softly, "I can understand that." He places his hand on Rex's shoulder, "Things have been rough on you this past year. There's a lot of anger and confusion." His grip tightened once, "But you _do_ understand why we can't have a repeat of this behavior."

"I do."

Jango stands up and crouches down to Rex's level.

"You see _Re'ika,_ in battle—you're going to feel anger." He brings up his clenched fist, "You're going to feel anger for those who fall, but there are two ways to deal with it." He puts his hand on his shoulder again, "You can let it consume you, or take hold of it and use it as fuel against the enemy." He pats his back with a chuckle, "I won't always be there to let it slide or defend you. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Rex felt a little lighter with the warm words of comfort and advice, "May I return to my quarters?"

"Dismissed." The formal farewell was coupled with a friendly smirk.

Once the doors shut behind him, Rex ran to the barracks to find Cody. Soon they two boys were sitting on Rex's bunk speaking in hushed tones.

"So you're not in trouble?" Cody leaned on his right arm to get closer.

"No," Rex was leaning against the wall, "He really understood—of course he made it clear that I'll need to have more control in the future."

"Well that's why you got me." Cody teased, but his teasing smile faded into his usual seriousness, "I just want to protect you."

 _Even from yourself_. He didn't say the words, but Rex knew they were there, he could read them in his eyes. Cody was going to worry about him, and be there to pull him from the edge. No matter how much Rex protested.

 _Still,_ Rex thought to himself as Cody went down to his bunk. Directly below his, if he needed him, to wake him from his nightmares or give him someone to talk to. _I really am lucky to have a brother like him._

Knowing his brother was there, Rex fell asleep and for the first time in what felt like a _lifetime_ —Rex slept peacefully.

 _A/N_ , _I'm sorry it took so long to update, but now you guys are going to be more frustrated with me. As summer approaches I'll have to return my laptop and I don't have a personal one. So it may be awhile (a long while) until I have a laptop of my own to continue the story._

 _Also for those who don't know Re'ika (no idea if I'm doing it right) is Mandalorian for "little Rex" and is meant to be a term of endearment. Thank you guys for sticking with me, and hopefully I won't keep you waiting too long._


End file.
